you n me
by m0echan-dh3NextSE'sCEO
Summary: stuck at summary. song fic tentang kisah lightning n noctis. R&R Plizz!
1. Chapter 1

wah, akhir'y jadi jga ni fic. qu kira ga akn slsai.

karena ni fic pertama qu. plizz R&R!!

disclaimer: semua tokoh punya'y Square Enix. BGM'y punya leona lewis. saya cuma pinjem ja

_I wake in the morning__  
__Tired of sleeping__  
__Get in the shower__  
__and my make my bed alone_

Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kalinya aku bisa tertidur lelap. Karena disetiap malam mimpi itu selalu saja menghantuiku. Kenapa hingga saat ini aku masih juga belu dapat melupakannya? Pertanyaan itu selalu saja ada setiap aku bangun ditengah malam karena mimpi buruk. Sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak aku kehilanganmu. 3 tahun aku berusaha untuk bangkit dari semua keterpurukanku karena kehilanganmu. 3 tahun lalu kau pergi tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku yg kehilanganmu. Harusnya aku bisa melupakanmu, karena kau dengan egoisnya pergi meninggalkanku tanpa tahu betapa hancurnya aku saat tahu kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan semua kenangan saat kau masih disisi. Tapi mengapa bayangmu selalu saja muncul?

_I put on my make up__  
__Talk into the mirror__  
__Ready for a new day, Without you__  
__And I walk steady on my feet__  
__I talk my voice obeys me__  
_

"Pagi light."

"Pagi Serah." Sahutku.

"Oh ya Light, hari ini aku dan Vanille akan menemui Fang. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Serah.

"Maaf Serah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada pekerjaan hingga sore nanti." Tolakku halus

"Ayolah Light. Inikan hari libur, jangan sibukan dirimu dengan bekerja." Pinta Serah

"Tapi Serah……" Sahutku

"Aku tidak menerima kata "tidak" kali ini Light." Tegas Serah.

Belum sempat aku membalas perkataan Serah, tiba-tiba Vanille datang.

"Kau akan ikut denganku dan Serah, dan kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun selain ikut dengan kami."

"Hai Serah." Ucap Vanille sembari menyalami adikku.

"Hai Vanille." Jawab adikku

"Kau selalu saja bekerja dan bekerja. Light, kau juga perlu beristirahat." Tambah Vanille.

"Tapi……"

Tiba-tiba Vanille menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku keluar rumah, Serah mengikuti dari belakang. Vanilla memaksaku untuk naik ke mobilnya, walau pun aku tidak mau, tapi aku hanya bisa pasrah saat Serah juga memaksaku untuk naik ke mobil.

_I go out at night__  
__Sleep without the lights__  
__And I do all of the things I have to__  
__Keeping you on my mind__  
__But when I think I'll be alright__  
__I am always wrong cause__  
_

Dan itulah yg sekarang bisa aku lakukan. Semejak kepergianmu dari sisiku. Aku selalu menyibukkan diriku dengan pekerjaan. Mencoba membuangmu dari pikiranku. Aku tahu apapun yg aku lakukan tidak akan mengubah situasi. Bahwa kau selalu ada dipikiranku. Tapi aku mencoba menyangkalnya. Disaat aku menyangka bahwa aku sudah dapat bernafas tanpamu. Ternyata aku salah. Aku selalu salah, karena kau lah udara yg aku perlukan untuk bernafas. Karena disetiap nafas yg berhembus selalu tersebut namamu

_My hands__  
__Don't wanna start again__  
__My hands__  
__No they don't wanna understand__  
__My hands__  
__They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find__  
__My hands__  
__They only agree to hold__  
__Your hands__  
__And they don't wanna be without__  
__Your hands__  
__And they will not let me go__  
__No they will not let me go__  
_

Flashback

Suatu hari, saat kami sedang duduk ditaman.

"Light".

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

"Eemmhh…"

Ku palingkan wajahku. Ku tatap matanya. Mencoba untuk membaca apa yg sedang dipikirkannya. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa aku bisa jatuh oleh orang seperti ini? Teman-temanku juga heran. Karena selama ini aku selalu menutup diriku. Mereka bilang selama ini aku terlalu dingin dengan setiap pria yg mencoba mendekatiku. Bahkan terhadap Snow dan Sazh, bahkan Hope sekalipun. Suatu hari Serah pernah bertanya kepadaku kenapa aku begitu dingin kepada setiap pria termasuk tunangannya, Snow. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap dingin terhadap mereka. Mungkin untuk Snow pengecualian, entah kenapa hingga saat ini aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau Snow adalah pria yg baik untuk adikku Serah. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti mengapa Serah bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria seperti Snow. Maksudku masih banyak pria diluar sana yg lebih baik dari Snow.

_**Suatu hari aku bertanya kepada Serah.**_

"_**Kenapa harus Snow?"**_

_**Tapi Searah dengan santainya menjawab.**_

"_**Tak ada alasan khusus untuk mencintai seseorang. Aku pun tak tahu kapan aku jatuh cinta padanya." Jawab Serah sambil tersenyum.**_

"_**Tapi Serah, apa yg kau lihat dari Snow?" "Maksudku, Snow itu orang yg suka seenaknya, terlalu santai, belum lagi gayanya yg urakan, dan…"**_

"_**Aku tak peduli akan apa yg orang katakan tentang Snow. Karena bagiku, Snow adalah pria yg telah aku pilih untuk mendampingiku." Potong Serah**_

_**Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah adikku itu. Aku tahu, apapun yg kukatakan tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya.**_

"_**Kau pun suatu saat nanti akan merasakanny Light." Ucapnya**_

"_**Entahlah." Jawabku sambil menggangkat bahu**_

"Kau tahu, tidak butuh alasan bagi seseorang untuk jatuh cinta." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"………………"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya heran, sejak kapan kau bisa bicara seperti itu" jawabnya dengan senyum meledek.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya tadi itu bukan kata-katamu saja"

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak bisa bicara seperti itu!!" tambahku.

"Bukan tidak bisa, tapi tidak biasa." Jawabnya.

"Noct…!!" panggilku geram.

"Hey, jangan marah begitu. Aku kan hanya bercanda Light."

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku membalikan badanku, hingga kini punggungku yg menghadapinya.

"Light…"

"Light, ayolah. Maafkan aku" pintanya

Entah mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa marah padanya jika dia sudah berkata seperti itu. Hatiku selalu saja luluh saat dia bicara dengan nada seperti itu. Aku heran, mengapa sekarang aku jadi lemah begini. Padahal biasanya aku ini tidak mudah luluh oleh apapun kecuali oleh adikku Serah. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa terhadap orang ini aku mudah sekali menyerah. Seakan-akan aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menolaknya. Aku hanya bisa menuruti apa katanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Baiklah tuan Noctis Lucis Caelum. Kali ini kau ku maafkan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih Light." Jawabnya sambil memelukku.

"Noctis, lepaskan. Malukan dilihat oleh orang lain." Pintaku

Tapi bukannya melepaskan pelukannya. Dia malah mempererat pelukannya. Lalu ia mencium pipiku. Ya Tuhan, aku yakin, pasti sekarang wajahku semerah tomat.

"Noct!!"

"Harusnya kau lihat wajahmu saat ini." Candanya

"Noctis, lepaskan." Pintaku lagi

"Baiklah nona." Jawabnya

Akhirnya Noctis melepaskan pelukannya. Ia pun berdiri. Tapi kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya. Ia memdekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Entah kenapa saat itu seluruh tubuhku tidak bisa kugerakkan. Aku hanya bisa menatap kudua bola matanya. Sungguh aku terlarut dalam pandangannya. Tiba-tiba……

Oh gods, he pecks my lips.

Dan aku hanya bisa diam mematung. Ketika aku masih shock karena kejadian tadi, aku tidak sadar kalau dia telah berlari meninggalkanku sambil tertawa. Saat aku tersadar, aku langsung mengejarnya.

"Noctis……!!" Teriakku

"Coba kejar kalau kau bisa." Ejeknya

"Awas ya kau!!" "Akan kutangkap kau!!" jawabku

Akhirnya kami saling berkeja-kejaran di taman. Untung saja saat itu taman tidak terlalu ramai. Karena taman itu ramai. Aku tidak akan mau mengejarnya. Dulu aku pasti menganggap kalau bermain kejar-kejaran itu hanya untuk anak kecil. Tapi sekarang? Entah sejak kapan aku mulai berubah. Bersamanya aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yg aku pikir tidak pernah akan kulakukan sebelumnya. Aku jadi lebih bisa mengekspresikan diriku. Sebelumnya aku sempat berpikir kalau apa yg terjadi pada diriku ini tidak baik. Tapi ternyata aku salah, bersama Noctis aku lebih bisa menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa peduli akan apa yg orang pikirkan tentangku. Sekarang aku jadi mengerti apa yg perkataan Serah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati diriku yg sekarang telah jauh berubah.

Setelah cukup lama aku mengejar Noctis, akhirnya aku dapat menangkapnya. Setelah menangkapnya aku mulai menggelitikinya.

"Noctis, kau tahukan kalau aku ini tidak suka dengan public affection."

Tapi ia tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa

"Baik-baik, aku menyerah Light." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Tidak akan." Ancamku.

"Light, geli. Hentikan…" pintanya sambil tertawa.

Bukannya berhenti menggelitiki. Tapi aku malah semakin gemas untuk menggelitikinya. Melihat wajahnya yg sedang tertawa selalu bisa membuatku senang.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau berhenti." Ancamnya

Tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Noctis…!!"

Dan ia mulai menggelitikiku. Sepertinya ia ingin balas dendam karena aku sudah menggelitikinya. Kami terus begitu entah untuk berapa lama. Rasanya saat itu tidak ada orang orang lain, hanya kami berdua di dunia kecil kami. Betapa bahagianya saat itu. Aku berharap saat-saat itu akan selamanya.

"Noctis, noct……" "Kumohon, hentikan." Pintaku

"Emm…" "Tidak akan, tadi aku memintamu untuk berhenti, tapi kau tetap menggelitikiku." Ujarnya

"Noct…" Melasku

"T.i.d.a.k."

"Noct…"

Dia hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum licik. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan cara untuk membalas tindakanku tadi. Tapi melihatku yg sudah mulai mengeluarkan air mata karena tidak tahan untuk digelitiki.. Akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Baaaiiiik."

Tapi bukannya melepaskanku, ia malah mendudukanku dipangkuannya, dan memelukku di tempat. Aku yg kaget atas tindakannya yg mendadak, hanya bisa terpaku.

"Noct…"

"Ssssshhh"

Ia mengelap air mataku dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yg lain masih memelukku. Aku hanya terdiam atas perlakuannya terhadapku. Kupandangi wajahnya.

"Noct."

"Eemmhh."

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" aku mengulangi pertanyaannya kepadaku.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal yg sama?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu jawabanmu." Jawabku

"Karena aku telah memilihmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa terharu mendengar perkataannya. Karena menurut diriku sendiri, aku ini bukanlah tipe wanita yg menarik. Tapi mengapa pria dihadapanku ini bisa jatuh terhadapku? Masih banyak wanita yg lebih dalam segala hal, yg rela melakukan apa saja agar Noctis mau memilih mereka.

"Terima kasih." Bisikku

"Untuk?" Tanyanya

"Segalanya." Ujarku tersenyum

Ia pun tersenyum kepadaku, kami saling bertatapan. Entah untuk berapa lama, aku pun tidak tahu. Tatapan dari matanya selalu menghipnotisku. Aku merasa kecil dan tak berdaya dihadapan bola mata azure itu. Perlahan ia menghilangkan jarak antar wajah kami. Sambil memelukku, perlahan ia menyapukankan bibirnya kebibirku. Kupejamkan mataku saat bibir kami bertemu. Dia mengecupku dengan perlahan dan lembut. Ciuman itu berlangsung tidak lebih dari beberapa detik. Dapat kurasakan nafas hangatnya di wajahku saat dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Kemudian dia mencium keningku. Aku membenamkan wajahku dibahunya.

"Harusnya aku yg mengucapkan terima kasih, karena kau mau menerimaku." Ucapnya

"Aku sangat mencintamu, Éclair." Tambahnya

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat itu. Betapa bahagianya diriku saat dia mengucapkan kata itu.

End of flashback

_I talk about you__now__  
__And I do without crying__  
__I go out with my friends now__  
__I stay home all alone__  
__And I don't see you everywhere__  
__And I can say your name easily__  
__I laugh bit louder__  
__Without you__  
_

Kini aku menjalani hariku dengan lebih baik. Ku lakukan semua untuk adikku dan semua orang yg masih menyayangiku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat rapuh dihadapan mereka. Sekarang aku bisa bercerita tentang masa laluku sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa menyebut namamu dengan mudah. Aku bisa tertawa, hal yg tidak bisa aku lakukan disaat kepergianmu.

_And I see different shades now__  
__And I, I'm almost never afraid now__  
__But when I think I'll be ok__  
__I am always wrong cause__  
_

Aku mencoba hidup lebih baik setelah kau pergi. Mencoba melihat dari sisi lain atas kepergianmu. Kini aku tidak takut untuk melangkah tanpamu.

_My hands__  
__Don't wanna start again__  
__My hands__  
__No they don't wanna understand__  
__My hands__  
__They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find__  
__My hands__  
__They only agree to hold__  
__Your hands__  
__No they don't wanna be without__  
__Your hands__  
__And they will not let me go__  
__No they will not let me go_

_Sometimes I wait__  
__I see them reaching out for you__  
__Quietly break__  
__Whatever shields I spent so long building up__  
__I cannot fake__  
__Cause when they cry I'm almost broken... __  
__They miss holding my baby__  
_

Tapi terkadang, dikala malam aku mencoba mencarimu dalam alam bawah sadarku. Perlahan, dinding yg kuciptakan mulai runtuh. Aku tidak dapat selamanya berpura-pura jika aku bisa bertahan. Karena pada kenyataannya. Seluruh hidup dan nafas ku telah kau ambil bersama kepergianmu. Seluruh tenaga kukerahkan untuk memnpertahankan dinding ini. Tapi disetiap mimpiku, aku tahu bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh kehilanganmu. Disetiap mimpiku, aku mencoba meraihmu. Tubuhku sudah lelah selalu berpura-pura dihadapan dunia. Mereka merindukan sentuhanmu, pelukanmu, telingaku rindu mendengarkan alunan suaramu, mataku rindu akan tatapan itu. Jiwaku lelah menantimu, karena hatiku merindukan kasihmu, cintamu. Mereka tidak mau mengerti kepedihanku. Karena mereka tak mau jika tanpamu. Dan mereka tidak akan melepaskanku dari rasa kesepian dan penderitaan ini. Mereka tidak akan melepaskanku.

_My hands, My hands_

_No they don't wanna understand__  
__They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find_

_My hands__  
__Your hands__  
__They don't wanna be without__  
__And they will not let me go__  
__No they will not let me go_


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, chap 2'y bisa rampung setelah sekian lama /huft...

tanpa basa-basi lagi...  
Happy Read.. (jangan lupa Reviewnya ya ^^)

Disclaimer: semuanya masih milik Squar Enix

* * *

Tried to take a picture  
Of love  
Didn't think I'd miss her  
That much  
I want to fill this new frame  
But its empty

Noctis POV

Sudah hampir 3 tahun sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi, tapi mengapa hingga kini aku tetap tidak dapat mengingat apapun tentang kejadian sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Semuanya seakan lenyap begitu saja. Dokter mengatakan bahwa amnesiaku tidaklah selamanya. Suatu saat semua ingatanku akan kembali. Tapi sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Mencoba meraba setiap gambaran yang kadang terlintas dibenakku. Kini aku hidup dengan memori yang tersisa, yang masih dapat kuingat. Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku. Aku merasa ada yang tertinggal, tapi aku tidak tahu apa.

Tried to write a letter  
In ink  
Its been getting better  
I think  
I got a piece of paper  
But its empty  
Its empty

Normal POV

"Noctis." Panggil seorang wanita dari luar kamar.

Tanpa harus melihatnya, sebenarnya Noctis sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Hanya saja Noctis sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang itu. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tunangannya, wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri dari seorang Noctis Lucis Caelum. Tapi mengapa Noctis merasa ada yang ganjil. 'Jika memang dia adalah wanita yang akan menjadi pendampingku. Kenapa aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman bila berada didekatnya. Bukankah seharusnya kita akan merasa nyaman dan tenang bila berada disisi orang yang kita sayangi.' Pikir Noctis.

"Noct." Masih terdengar wanita itu memanggil-manggil Noctis, kali ini dengan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita tersebut berhenti mengetuk pintu kamar Noctis. Dia menganggap mungkin saja Noctis sudah tertidur. Akhirnya dia pun meninggalkan kamar Noctis.

"Akhirnya." Ucap Noctis sambil menghela nafas lega. Noctis bejalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya rembulan yang malam itu sedang purnama dan bersinar dengan terangnya. Cahayanya masuk kedalam kamar Noctis dan memberi penerengan diruang gelap itu. Noctis sengaja mematikan lampu dikamarnya agar orang-orang mengira ia sudah tertidur.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dari mimpiku? Kau itu siapa?" Tanyanya kosong.

Belakangan ini, Noctis sering bermimpi tentang masa lalunya. Didalam mimpi itu, Noctis seperti sedang memutar video. Ia melihat segalanya dari sudut pandang orang ketiga. Dalam mimpinya, ia berada disebuah taman bersama seseorang namun Noctis tidak dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas. Disana, Noctis dan gadis itu terlihat bersenang-senang. Noctis dapat mengetahuinya karena dalam mimpinya, ia tersenyum dan tertawa bersama gadis disampingnya itu. Hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan didunia nyata. Kenyataannya, ia selama ini hanya memasang topeng didepan semua orang. Walau itu bukan kemauan pribadinya, tapi sepertinya ia melakukan hal itu begitu saja secara serentak. Bahkan kadang dihadapan sahabatnya, Noctis masih memakai topeng itu. sebenarnya ia benci melakukan hal itu, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Rasa penasaran yang amat besar mendorong Noctis meminta tolong kepada para sahabatnya untuk mencarikan informasi tentang dirinya selum kecelakaan yang merenggut ingatannya terjadi. Noctis berharap mungkin saja dia dapat bertemu lagi dengan gadis dalam mimpinya. Yang Noctis tahu tentang gadis itu hanya senyuman indahnya yang sehangat mentari pagi dan tatapan matanya mampu membuat semua orang terhipnotis dengan keindahannya. Ya, memang tak ada kata lain yang dapat menggambarkan gadis dalam mimpinya selain "Indah", dialah keindahan yang sempurna. Memang, akan susah untuk mencari gadis dalam mimpinya tersebut. Karena Noctis tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun mengenai gadis itu selain senyuman dan mata ceruleannya.

Maybe we're trying  
Trying too hard  
Maybe we're torn apart  
Maybe the timing  
Is beating our hearts  
We're empty

"Mungkin saja, kenapa tidak? Harapan itu selalu adakan?" Ujar Laris.

"Iya, tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Kita tidak memiliki petunjuk lain. Noct, tidakah ada hal yang lebih spesifik mengenai gadis ini?"

"Andai saja aku dapat mengingatnya, selain dia tinggal di suatu tempat di Cocoon. Maafkan aku Brad, hanya itu yang aku ingat."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang dalam tiga sampai empat hari lagi. Iya nanti aku hubungi lagi. Thanks bro."

"Siapa Marc?" Tanya Laris.

"Salah seorang saudaraku. Karena ku pikir kita pasti akan lumayan lama berada di Cocoon, maka aku menghubunginya. Siapa tahu saja dia bisa membantu kita."

"Aku tak menyangka kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu. ini hal yang tidak biasa." Ucap Laris terkagum dengan mimik meledek.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak bisa bertindak pintar seperti Brad atau Noctis?"

"Karena kau itu bukan tipe orang yang berpikir panjang, biasanya kau bertindak sebelum berpikir." Ledek Laris.

"Kau itu..!" Ngertak Marcus sambil mengejar-ngejar Laris mengelilingi apartment Bradley.

Noctis dan Bradley hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah para sahabatnya itu. "Mereka seperti anak kecil saja ya?" Ledek Bradley. Tapi orang yang dia ajak bericara hanya diam saja. Merasa tidak ditanggapi Brad melihat ke arah Noctis. Betapa terkejutnya saat Bardley melihat sahabatnya itu tengah memegangi kepalanya. Wajahnya pucat seperti orang kesakitan.

"Noct!" Teriak Bradley membuat kedua temannya yang sedang kejar-kejaran berhenti, mereka melihat Bradley tengah menghampiri Noctis yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Mereka pun bergegas menghapiri Noctis.

"Noct, kau baik-baik sajakan?" Tanya Bradley cemas.

"Noct, bertahanlah, aku akan memanggil ambulan." Saat Marcus mencoba menelpon ambulan, Noctis memegangui tangannya. Marcus hanya terheran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian tak perlu menelpon ambulan."

"Tapi kau kesakitan Noct."

"Aku baik-baik saja Laris, ini sudah biasa." Jawab Noctis dengan senyum lemah. Noctis mencoba meyakinkan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Walau para sahabat Noctis kurang yakin dengan kondisi Noctis, mereka akhirnya menuruti Noctis agar tidak menelpon ambulan.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa Noct, kau bilang ini sudah biasa. Apa kau sudah memeriksakannya?" Tanya Marcus cemas.

"Iya, dokter bilang ini hal yang wajar. Mengingat adanya pendarahan dikepalaku, hal ini terjadi jika aku merasa tertekan atau aku mencoba mengingat terlalu keras. Sungguh, kalian tak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa ini karena aku memaksamu untuk mencoba mengingat akan gadis itu?"

"Tak apa Brad."

"Atau itu karena Laris yang dari tadi terus bertingkah seperti anak kecil?" Ledek Marcus yang soba mencairkan suasana.

Noctis malah tersenyum. "Tidak, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepada, apa lagi setelah melihat kau dan Laris saling bekejaran. Aku jadi teringat akan satu hal."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Laris heran.

"Gadis itu berada disalah satu daerah di Bodhum."

"Bagaimana kau yakin?"

"TV"

"Huh?"

"Coba kalian lihat di TV."

Lalu semua orang diruangan itu melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Noctis. Mereka menyaksikan berita yang ada di TV, berita itu sedang membahas tentang tempat menarik dan wijib dikunjungi yang ada di Cocoon.

"Aku ingat, aku pernah berada melihat pesta kembang api tahunan disana."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Laris.

"Mmm… Aku ingat kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau pernah berada disana, jadi siapa tahu saja disanalah kau bertemu dengan gadis pujaanmu." Ledek Bradley dengan senyum menggoda.

"Kalau begitu mungkin memang ini keberuntunganmu. Saudaraku yang ada di Cocoon pun tinggal di Bodhum."

"Wow man, kau memang orang yang paling beruntung yang pernah aku kenal. Sudah kau berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan maut, sekarang kau bahkan bisa menemukan gadis pujaanmu lagi." Kagum Laris.

"Kurasa tidak juga."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, jika aku memang beruntung seperti yang kau katakan, aku pasti sudah mengingatnya dari dulu. Bukan tiga tahun setelah semuanya terjadi."

"Sudahlah kawan, itu pun bukan kemauanmu."

"Tapi tetep saja. Aku yakin dia kini membenciku karena sudah meninggalkannya selama ini tanpa kabar, atau mungkin dia sudah memiliki kekasih baru bahkan sudah menikah. Apa masih pantas aku disebut beruntung?" Jawab Noctis sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau tidak boleh putus asa seperti itu, siapa tau saja gadis itu masih terus menunggu kedatanganmu." Hibur Marcus.

"Namanya saja aku tidak ingat. Masih pantaskah aku untuk bertemu dengannya?" Bentak Noctis. Semuanya pun terdiam.

"Setidaknya kau bisa memintaa maaf."

Semuanya kemudian melirik kearah Bradley. "Iya, jika memang pada akhirnya gadis itu membenci dan tidak mau lagi bertemu denganmu. Setidaknya kau harus minta maaf dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Gadis itu berhak mendapatkan penjelasan atas hilangnya kau selama ini. Kau pun berhak menerima kesempatan kedua, karena pada dasarnya ini semua bukan atas kuasa-mu musibah itu terjadi." Jelas Bradley.

"Wow, ternyata kau bisa bicara tentang hal seperti ini juga. Ku kira kau tak tahu apa-apa kalau hal itu berhubungan dengan masalah seperti ini."

"Maksudmu Noct?"

"Biasany kau lebih banyak angkat tangan jika masalahnya sudah berhubungan dengan masalah asmara."

"Kalian tidak tahu ya, kalau akhir-akhir ini dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang." Ledek Marcus.

"…."

Melihat sikap Brad yang salah tingkah malah membuat semuanya tertawa. Siapa yang menyangka kalau seorang Bradley yang sangat awam dan pemalu bahkan melebihi Noctis dalam soal asmara bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu. terlebih lagi kini ia sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Noctis bertanya-tanya dalam hati, "Buku apa yang dia gunakan sebagai referensi ya?". Tapi bagaimana pun mereka turut merasa senang karena akhirnya Brad mulai membuka dirinya untuk seorang wanita. Mengingat bagaimana selama ini dia selalu bersikap acuh dengan wanita. 'Andai saja…'

Lamunan Noctis terganggu saat tiba-tiba hp-nya bordering. Saat dilihat caller-id nya, ternyata itu telpon dari rumahnya.

"Siapa Noct?" Tanya Marcus.

"Sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali." Jawab Noctis sambil memperlihatkan siapa yang menelponnya.

"Apa kau mau ku antar?" Tawar Bradley.

"Tidak terima kasih, aki bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Noctis sopan.

"Kalau begitu nanti akan ku hubungi kau soal rencana kita tadi."

"Hmm. Aku pamit dulu."

"Hati-hati kawan." Panggil Laris.

And I've even wondered  
If we  
Should be getting under  
These sheets  
We could lie in this bed  
But its empty  
Its empty

Malam ini, seperti malam-malam lain. Noctis tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Semejak dia mulai memimpikan tentang gadis itu, noctis menjadi sulit untuk tidur. pikirannya akan selalu berterbangan mencoba untuk mengenali siapa sebenarnya gadis itu. Setiap malam, bahkan disetiap waktu Noctis selalu terbanyang akan senyumnya.

Maybe we're trying  
Trying too hard  
Maybe we're torn apart  
Maybe the timing  
Is beating our hearts  
We're empty

"_Noctis…!" Teriaknya._

"_Coba kejar kalau kau bisa." Ejekku._

"_Awas ya kau! Akan kutangkap kau!" jawabnya.  
_

"Dwuuuaarrr!" Suara petir yang sangat keras tiba-tiba terdengar dan membangunkan Noctis dari tidurnya.

"Arrgg! Kenapa hanya karena suara petir itu aku terbangun?" Kutuk Noctis.

Kenapa disaat ia dapat tertidur dan memimipikan gadis itu lagi ia malah terbangun hanya karena hal seperti itu? kenapa sepertinya untuk bertemu dengannya walau hanya dalam mimpi sangatlah sulit. Apa dia salah karena menginginkan gadis itu kembali? apa ia terlau memaksakan dirinya?

"Kenapa?" Bisik Noctis.

We're empty  
We're empty


End file.
